Here we go again
by santorinibabe
Summary: What would happened to the TPC after 10 years? R&R! I do not own The Clique. A Massington story. slight Clam and Alosh
1. The Wedding

Block Estate

The Backyard Reception

Friday, June 19th

12 noon

LYONS-FISHER NUPTIALS

Claire Stacy Lyons-Fisher took the mic and said "We would like to thank everybody for celebrating and witnessing our wedding. Thanks to my new parents for accepting me in their family and...

"I also would like to thank my new parents for same reason," Cam Fisher interupted.

"and a million thanks to my best friend-neighbor-wedding coordinator-maid of honor... Massie Block.. for everything.. and i mean Everything," Claire continued.

Everybody turned to face Massie Block, who was sitting at the center with her other best friends. It was the kind of moment Massie wanted, the moment that she becomes the center of attraction. They all clapped after Claire said her speech.

"I would like to propose a toast.. to the newly wed couple! Cheeeers!" Jay Lyons announced.

"Cheers!" everybody said.

"Thanks, Jay," Cam said.

The song Single Ladies by Beyonce played and all the bachelorettes went to the center when Claire took her bouquet and signaled them that it was time for her to throw it.

"Ehmagawd! C'mon Mass!" Dylan said.

"Hey, I'm still a bachelorette!" Kristen said.

"Not fair!" Alicia said.

"Fine" Massie sighed.

The bride threw her bouquet and eventually landed on Massie's hands.

"Congratulations, Massie," Claire announced.

Dylan spotted someone very familiar.. "Oh look, Derrington's here. I think we should hide."

Massie saw Derrington give Cam a high-five and wiggled his butt.

"I can't believe he's still immature," Massie muttered.

The girls went back to their table.

"Why is he here?" asked Massie.

"He's Cam's best friend. Duhh!" said Alicia.

"I mean I thought he's long gone!" Massie said.

"I thought so too.. hmmm.. this Crème brûlée is so good!" Dylan said while swallowing.

"I heard he brought with him the Brazilian league! I better ask.." said Kristen and left.

"I hate to see him. I will never ever never ever.. hmm.. never ever talk to him again.. after what he said to me? Puh-lease!" Dylan was still eating her crème brûlée.

Massie and Alicia giggled about the thought that Dylan and Derrington broke up at high school when Derrington got angry and told Dylan that she's fat. Massie started to remember how Derrick broke up with her in seventh grade..

"I know how you feel, I hate him too," Massie said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! this my 1st story so please respect ;)**

**xoxo Jew  
**


	2. Reunited

Block Estate

Driveway

Friday, June 19th

3:00 pm

"Thank you again! I love you all!" Claire said as she stepped through the Just-married Carriage.

"Woohoo! Go Claire!" Layne Abeley cheered.

"Good Luck on your honeymoon, Cam!" Derrington shouted and wiggled his butt.

UGH. Massie and Dylan rolled their eyes.

Once the carriage was gone, the people started leaving and the TPC walked towards their old GLU headquarters when Derrington, Josh, Chris and Kemp appeared in front of them.

"Wow, did you eat a lot today?" Derrington asked and faced to no one in particular.

"Whatever, DERRINGTON," Dylan snapped.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you. I meant her," he pointed to Alicia while chuckling.

"I'm pregnant," Alicia simply replied.

"Whoa dude, good luck on being a daddy!" he patted Josh.

"Uh, thanks. I need that," hesitated Josh.

Massie was annoyed looking at them so she said, "Puh-lease excuse us, we don't have time for you." She rolled her eyes when he faced Derrington.

"Oh sorry for blocking your way, Block" he joked.

The TPC continued walking and the guys were gone.

"I talked to Derrington and he invited me to go clubbing with the team! Ehmagawd, how cool is that? But of course, I wouldn't go if I don't have any company. so.. Please go with me?" Kristen begged.

"Why don't you go with your fiancé?" Dylan suggested.

"Dempsey's in Africa, remember?" she replied and rolled her eyes.

"Given. I know Josh will be there," Alicia said.

"Done, Done and.." Massie said and opened the door.

"Done!" said everybody.

It had been years since they've visited the GLU headquarters. They have been busy with work throught the years after graduating high school. The TPC except Claire and Kristen didn't bother going to college because they think that they're so rich that they don't need to go to college.

Massie now has her own clothing line. Alicia is now a showbiz reporter in Hollywood. She's part of E! News. Dylan's mother fired the director so she could replace him and now she is the director and producer of her mother's show, The Daily Grind. Her co-producer, Paul Holmes is his boyfriend. Kristen is a training doctor and is engaged to Dempsey Solomon. Claire is now working as the nurse in OCD in replacement to Nurse Adelle, and as you all know just got married to Cam Fisher.

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Stay in touch for the next chaps to come  
**

**xoxo Jew**


	3. Phone call from an Alpha

Glambition Bldg.

Massie's Office

Saturday, June 20th

Knock! Knock!

Seth Plummer, Massie's P.A knocked and went inside her office. "Ms. Block, a phone call from Ms. Sky Hamilton."

"Seth, are you an ex-convict?"

"Uhh, no. Why?

"Cause you've been caught breaking rules again. MY RULES! How many times do I have to tell you that you'll have to wait till I tell you to open the door after you knock?" Massie was pissed.

"Sorry, Ms. Block" said Seth sincerely.

Massie sighed. "Go. And Tell Liz Phair to deliver Mrs. Shapiro's gown this afternoon."

Seth nodded and left the room. She picked up the phone, interested to talk to Skye.

"Massie Block speaking... Hey Skye... Im good, how bout you?.. Ehmagawd! Sure! I'd love to design your wedding gown... It would be a great pleasure. Okay... Okay.. Right.. Bye!

Massie got her cellphone and contacted her friends.

"Sorry, Ms. Block but Dr. Gregory is on a surgery session. You'll have to call later."

"But it's an emergency!" Massie whined.

"This isn't one of your fashion emergencies, is it?" the secretary asked.

"Shut up, Duh-livia! I wonder why they'd ever let you work there."

"Fine, I'll get Kristen."

"Mass, are you alright? What happened?" Kristen asked while doing some stitches.

"Are you on a loudspeaker?"

"No"

"I'll get Alicia and Dylan."

"Hola Massie," Alicia said.

"Kristen's up. I'll get Dylan."

"Hey Kris," Alicia said.

"Heya!" Dylan said.

"Hey Dyl," Kristen and Alicia said.

"5 way?" Dylan asked.

"4 way. We don't wanna disturb Claire in her honeymoon, right?" Massie said.

"So what's up?" Alicia asked.

"I'll tell you something that's gonna earn me gossip points."

"Like how much?" Kristen asked.

"just a 50. I got a call from Skye Hamilton. She's getting married to Chris Abeley! She's so unpredictable! Anyways, she asked me to design her wedding gown! She invited us to her wedding next month.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!"

"I know right? You all must help me with this too," Massie said.

"A hundred gossip points for you, Mass" Kristen said.

"Given!"

"This is so exciting! You might meet someone extremely hawt from Alpha Academy there, Mass!" joked Dylan.

"Puh-lease."

"Yeah, Mass! You're like the only C-minus here. Or better yet, B-Minus." Kristen said.

"Boyfriend-Minus? Whatevs." said Massie.

"You keep on blaming your work. You never give love a chance." said Alicia.

"After what happened to Landon Crane? Never Mind!" uttered Massie.

"We should all totally help Massie find someone. Let's all be relaxed for the weekend and go clubbing with the Brazilian soccer team and maybe we could start the search tonight." Kristen suggested.

"Point!"

"Do whatever you want, I won't care much unless we'll finish Skye's gown." Massie said in a monotone.

"I have to go. Some dumb nurse..." Kristen hung up and everyone followed.


	4. The Frog Prince

Avenue B Club

Saturday, June 20th

9:00 pm

"I'll look for the team, call me if you need anything," Kristen said and left them.

"Wait up! I'll go with you," followed Dylan.

"Let's get a shot, Leesh" Massie said.

Alicia shook her head. "I'll go with you but I won't have any shots tonight.. you know.." she feels her stomach to let Massie know what she meant.

"Right. Okay... 1 White Russian please!" Massie requested.

After 20 mins, Massie was on the dancefloor with Dylan, Kristen and the soccer team while Alicia stayed with Josh.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm the only one here with a bloated tummy." Alicia whined.

Josh kissed her forehead. "That's okay, hun. By next month, that bloated tummy of yours will be back to the way it was before.. sexy." He teased which makes Alicia beam.

"We still haven't decided what to name them yet"

"How about Josh,jr. and Alicia,jr?" Josh joked.

"So nawt cute! How 'bout Josue and Alra?" Alicia suggested.

"too Spanish. I want something modern and cool."

"Oh I know! How 'bout RALPH and LAUREN?"

"YEAH! Why didn't I think of that??" Josh liked it.

"Done! I better check on the girls now," Alicia gave Josh a flying kiss.

* * *

"One more shot please!" Massie demanded.

"Massie? How many shots have you taken?" Alicia asked.

"Hey Leesh."

"She's got a dozen already," the bartender informed Alicia.

"Ehmagawd! Mass, you have to stop! Let's go home now. I'll call Isaac to pick us up."

"I'm fine! You go have fun now! I'm having fun myself!" Massie left.

"Where are you going?" Alicia shouted just enough for her to hear atop the loud trance music. "Hello Isaac?"

* * *

Massie left and went outside for some cool air to refresh her.

_"I used to be.. love drunk, but now I'm.. hungover. Love you forever!! forever is over.. We used to.. kiss..."_ Massie sings as she walks through her way out the bar.

" Oh look! Froggie!" She sounded stupid and leaned on the frog.

"Hey there! Are you lost? *frog croaks* Don't worry, you're in the right Block. *frog croaks* What's that? You're magical and may turn to be my prince charming if I'll kiss you? *frog croaks* Want me to kiss you?"

Massie took the frog and nearly kissed it when a familiar voice spoke. "Block?"

It was Derrington. Massie looked at him and the frog was gone. "Amaaaaaaayzing!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Searching for you."

"Searching for me? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine! I just found what my friends have been trying to look for!"

"What do you mean? You're drunk. How many shots did you get?" Derrington asked.

"Just a dozen"

"JUST a dozen? C'mon. I'll take you home." He took Massie and carried her in his arms.

"I'm Massie. What's your name?"

"I'm the handsome and hott and sexy Derrick Harrington!"

"Why, Derrington! I didn't notice it was you! Have you been getting tanned lately? I can't see you in the dark."

"Your eyes are just blurry. You sound and smell drunk." He unloaded Massie in his silver Pontiac Solstice.

"Where's your silver BMX? wondered Massie.

"I already sold it to Tiny Nathan a long time ago."

"Tell me about it. Tell me a bedtime story about your bike before I knock down."

Derrington started the engine. "Okay.. Once upon a time there was this handsome young man named Derrick who visited his uncle's shop and bought a brand new silver BMX bike. He only rode it to his school, Briarwood and the 1st girl who has tried back riding it was his first girlfriend.. I won't mention any names.. (he faced Massie and smiled) and the last girl who has ever rode it was his last girlfriend.. in Westchester.. he has tons of girlfriends outside Westchester, by the way. He got angry to his last girlfriend.. in Westchester.. because she broke it just because she was too fat and heavy to ride it. He was able to sell it to another young man. The End."

By the time he was finished, Massie already slept. "Goodnight, Block."

* * *

**Don't you just love Massington? I do.  
**

**This chap is longer than I thought it would be. lol**

**Keep in touch for more updates!  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**xoxo Jew**


	5. Memories

Familiar Room

Sunday, June 21st

9:00 am

"Ehmagawd! What time is it?" She looks around to see she wasn't in her room. "And why do I feel like this place looks very familia? It's like I've been here before.. but I can't remember.. Oh no! EHMAGAWD!! IT CAN'T BE---- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Block! You okay?" Derrington said as he panted.

"Uhh, NO! Why am I here?"

"You were drunk last night so I brought you here," explained Derrington.

"Did something happened to us last night?" Massie asked.

"Chillax! Nothing happened to us last night. I slept in my brother's room." Derrick assured her.

"Thank Gawd!" Massie felt relieved. "What happened last night? How come you were the one who brought me here?"

"I caught you nearly kissing a frog and you said you were searching for me, which by the way I still don't understand why, and so I brought you here. Oh and you fell asleep when I told you a bedtime story about my bike."

"Your bike? Oh, what the heck," Massie sighed and looked around. "This room is still the same.. only it's much more cleaner."

"I haven't slept here for years already and well, the only girl, who has ever been here, inspired me to always clean this up." Derrington smiled at the thought and faced Massie. "If you're hungry, just go to the dining hall. Breakfast is ready. And eat fast and meet me in our garage.. I'll show you something."

Massie was flattered and went to the dining room where she ate her breakfast. Suddenly, a familiar woman came in. "You're Massie Block, right?" she asked.

Massie nodded. "And you are?"

"Mini."

"Oh right! I remember you."

"I remember you too." and she left.

After Massie ate her breakfast, she asked Mini for directions to their garage and went there. She found Derrington cleaning something.

"Just in time, Block. TADA! I fixed it and cleaned it up. Still looks cool, eh?"

"I thought you sold it to Tiny Nathan?" she asked.

"I thought you don't remember anything?"

"I do now."

"Well, last night after I told you that story, I took a stop at Tiny Nathan's and asked for it again."

"What time is it??!" Massie's heart beat fast

"10:45. Why?"

"I'm late! I have to go!!" Massie panicked.

"Wanna ride?" Derrington offered and winked.

"Okay"

"Hop on and hold tight. I'm not sure if it's fully fixed."

Massie took a deep breath and slowly wrapped her arms around Derrington's fat-free waist like what she did before. She could still remember that time when she first did it.

"Careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

**Aww! They're doing it again!**

**Remember this part in Clique#7- It's not easy being mean?**

**I heart that part!**

**Reviews please!! :)**

**xoxo Jew**


	6. Jobby

Derrington paddled and passed through Oak Lane. Then they passed by Briarwood.

"It's still the same as it was before," Derrington said.

"The bike or Briarwood?"

"Both. I miss Briarwood. I might visit later."

"I miss OCD, too."

"Maybe you'd like to visit schools together?" Derrington turned left through Yellow Street.

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"What are you busy with anyway? What are you now?"

"I'm a fashion designer. I own a clothing line called Glambition."

Derrington concentrated on his paddling because it was getting breezy. There was a moment of silence but Massie broke it off. How bout you? What do you do for a living?"

"Im a pro soccer player now. Im with team Brazil." Derrington replied.

"Oh and which are you?" Massie asked and there was _silence _again. Derrington seem to be speechless about the question.

"Actually, I'm just a substitute waiting on the bench to be called." he said.

"What a shocker! For once, I thought you were the star in the team."

"I am the star in our team. I just wiggle my butt off and there. They lose, we win!"

"You seriously have to grow up."

"At least I'm not wearing shorts inappropriately anymore." Derrington smirked.

"Whatevs."

They have arrived at the Block Estate and Derrington stopped his bike by the gate.

"Well, here you are."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Sure thing. Uhh, Block.. please don't tell anyone. No one knows about me being a sub yet. Not even Cam and the others." he pleaded.

"Uhh, yeah. sure."

"Thanks." and he left.

* * *

**Ohhkay. that was short.**

**HEY! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)**

**let us all start this new year right.  
**

**anyways, do stay in touch. The next chap is about Clam.**

**and FYI, if you don't know what a jobby is.. its a Job-Hobby.**

**xoxo Jew**


	7. FloridAAH!

Clearwater Beach, FL

Saturday, June 20th

The sun rose and touched Claire's skin. She woke up then yawned. She turned to face Cam who was still sleeping. She took her robe and wore it then she got up. Cam woke up.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Fisher," Cam said.

Claire giggled. "Good Morning," then she opened the window. She inhaled the fresh air then exhaled.

"What a beautiful day it is here in Florida!" Cam took a deep breath and kissed her. "What do you want to do today, Mrs. Fisher.. I mean Hun?"

"I want.. hmm.. I want to visit my grandparents! I miss them so much and they didn't know I am now married."

"Sure. I'd love to meet them too." They kissed again and it was passionate.

* * *

Doorbell rings. "Hello?" Claire yelled and someone opened the door.

"CLAAIIRE! It's so nice to see you again! How are you" said the guy.

"Ehmagawd! MAAX!! It's nice to see you too! I'm good. How bout you? Oh btw, this is Cam, my husband. Cam, this is Max, my childhood bestie." Claire gave him a big hug.

"Hi. Nice to see you." Cam shook hands with him.

"So, are the folks there?" asked Claire.

"Uhh yeah, they're having tea. Hey, I better go. Nice to meet you again, Claire.. and Cam."

"Who was that Maximillion?" an old man asked.

"GRAAANDPA!!" Claire shrieked. "GRAAAANNY!!" She gave them a hug.

"Claire bear! OH, we miss you so much!" her granny said. "And who's this man?"

"This is Cam, my husband."

"husband?"

"BULLSHIT!" cursed her grandpa. Claire glared at them. "Sit. We need to talk."

"Who are you? Where are you from? What do you do? and Why did you marry our Claire?" interrogated his grandpa like he was a military student.

"I'm Cameron Fisher. I'm from Westchester, sir. I'm a soccer coach and I married Claire because I love her and she loves me and we both wanna live together forever." Cam said nervously.

"BULLSHIT! Love? not the very right reason for sure. A soccer coach won't do good for my grand daugher." her grandpa said

"Claire, sweetie, I thought you'd like to marry a pilot someday?" asked her granny sweetly.

"That was way way long time ago, granny" replied Claire.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?"

"Mom doesn't want you to worry."

"Well, we are more worried now!" her granny said.

"Sorry."

"Claire, you look like you had sex last night. Did you?" asked her granny.

"Granny!" Claire whined.

"How many kids do you plan to make?" asked her granny

"We talked about it last night and---" Cam broke off.

"I want Claire to answer my question." Her granny interupted.

"We want 4 kids, granny" Claire said.

"A soccer coach cannot satisfy fully four kids" said her grandpa

"I also work for this family, grandpa. I'm a nurse." Claire informed them.

"Why didn't you just marry Maximillion? He's got what you wanted.. he's a pilot.. he lives in Florida, he's charming and endearing and he has a respectable family. Oh but instead, you introduced this unlikely man dubbed as a husband to your grandparents. Where's the justice to that now? This is not fair for us, Claire." her granny said.

"What do you mean?" asked Claire.

"We don't like you, Camera Fisher."

"Excuse me?" Cam felt bad

"You're not excused." her grandpa said harshly.

Claire and Cam went silent all the way back to the resort. Claire was really embarrassed about what happened back there. She wanted to apologize to Cam but she couldn't.

* * *

**How harsh!**

**Honestly, I had a hard time making a story about Clam.**

**Massington is ah-lot easier! lol**

**Oh but never forget to Review please! :) thanks**

**xoxo Jew**


	8. Preggy

Clearwater Beach

Seaside Bar

Saturday, June 20th

5:40 pm

Claire went to the seaside bar and left Cam in their room. She wanted to be alone and talk to someone who could understand. She dialed Massie's number but.. somebody she recognized was better to talk with as of the moment..

"MAAX!" Claire yelled.

"Oh hey! Where's Claire?" he asked.

"He's in our room.. Why're you here?"

"I'm staying here as of the moment. I'll be flying to Australia next tomorrow." he replied

"Wow. Pilot, huh? Maybe you could give us some free ride someday?" she smiled.

"Sure! I could bring you to Australia and meet my family!" Max said.

"Family?"

"Yeahh. I've got an Aussie family now."

"Congratulations.. Hey, are you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?" he replied.

"I need some advice.. about Cam. The old folks sorta said something mean to him and I'm embarrassed. I don't know how to deal with him now."

"I'm not the right person for that, Claire. You should just talk to him about that."

"Thanks anyway.. uhhhh. I.. gotta go to the--" she hasten to run away without waiting for his reply.

* * *

Claire went back to their room and Cam was just watching a soccer game.

"Hey, you're back." he said.

"Cam, I'm really sorry back there. I didn't expect my grandparents to be like that. They could be uber protective at times. Sorry, Cam.. sorry. I hope you could forgive them." Claire apologized.

"That's okay, Claire. I already forgave them. No matter what they say, I won't change my love for you. It was harsh, but I understood them." he hugged her.

"and Cam.. you have to know something."

"Does this involve Max?"

"NO! no! I'm pregnant. Cam! You're going to be a father!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT? Could you repeat that word?"

"FATHER!" she said.

Cam jumped for joy and kissed then hugged Claire.

* * *

**OKay. Sorry to keep you all waiting.**

**I've been busy lately and school has started again.**

**After this chap is Massington again!**

**Keep in touch and don't forget to REVIEW please! :)**

**xoxo Jew  
**


	9. Shopping together?

Glambition Bldg.

Monday, June 22nd

11:45 am

Massie was on her desk piling up some things when someone IMed her.

**BIGREDHEAD**: Im in Vegas with Hurley and Plovert.

**MASSIEKUR**: ??

**BIGREDHEAD**: food hunting. gotta go. bye.

_BIGREDHEAD signed off._

Massie heard a knock on the door and it opened right away.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Block. He--" Seth broke off.

"Hey, Ms. Block. I wonder why you hired Plummer here." Derrington interupted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Massie panicked. She wasn't able to apply gloss.

"Paying you a visit."

"Am I being hospitalized?" Massie asked

"No" Derrington replied.

"Then don't you EVER pay me a visit in my office. I'm busy!" Massie snapped.

"Would it kill you if you'd take a break and hang out with me?"

"YES! It would kill me!" Massie exclaimed.

"Please, Block? My team are dysfunctional as of the moment. Chris and Kemp are in Vegas.. with.."

"Dylan. Yeah I know." she interupted.

"And you're the only friend I know here.." he begged.

"We are NOT friends!"

"Did I mention we're going shopping? Derrington tried to convince her.

"WE are NOT going shopping together! Don't you understand I'm busy? I have to finish Skye's gown!"

"Skye?" Derrington asked.

Derrington grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of her office.

"HEYY!! -- Seth! Call 911! He's KIDNAPPING me!" Massie yelled.

"Shut up, Block!" he said

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" she whined.

But Derrick continued to pull her until they reached the elevator.

"Okay fine! I'll go with you but you HAVE to stawp hurting my wrist!" she let go of her hands.

"It's a date, then?" Derrington grinned.

"Uhh, N----" she broke off when the elevator doors open and Derrick grabbed her again. This time, gently and their hands intertwined. Massie can feel her cheeks crimson.

* * *

**OMG!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Please :)  
**

**xoxo Jew**


	10. Tag!

Westchester Mall

Starbucks

Monday, June 22nd

4:00 PM

Massie took a sip on her latte. "So, what do you need next?"

"A girlfriend." Derrington joked. He took a sip on his mocha frappe.

Massie's eyes sorta widened but she acted casually. "Sorry, I can't give you a girlfriend."

"I know. Hey, thanks Block. This is my first time to shop with a girl like you. And it's weird but cool.. I like your style. Good thing you agreed to go with me." he stood up and wiggled his butt.

Some OCD girls giggled as he wiggled.

"Hey! Keep it cool!" Massie warned him. "Oh puh-lease! Grow up, Derrington!"

He stopped and sat then surprisingly leaned on Massie, faces very close. Massie backed off.

"Only if you stop calling me Derrington! I've got an idea what I need next. C'mon.."

* * *

Briarwood Academy

5:00 PM

"Hurry up before it closes!" Derrington demanded.

"Hey! I never said we're also gonna visit your school! I only agreed to shop!"

"We're already here anyway, no choice, Block." he smiled an evil playful smile.

They toured around the school. There were no more students left. Then they reached the soccer field.

"OH GOD I MISS THIS! WOHHOO!" he yelled. "Tag! You're it!" he tapped Massie's shoulders.

"Oww!" she exclaimed. Derrinton ran around like he was playing soccer. Massie was just in the middle looking at him.

"It feels good to be here again!" Derrington said.

Derrington finally stopped and went to Massie. He was already sweating so he took off his polo shirt.

**Massie's POV**

Ehmagawd! He's got 6 packs! Oh my! HOTT! SEXY!! What should I do now??!

"Tag! Now you're it!" I hit his biceps. Temptation!!

**Derrington's POV**

She's staring at it.. OH YEAH! Go Derrick! I am SO hott, right Block?

"Tag! Now you're it!" she hit my muscles. Yeaah! I know she thinks I'm hott and sexy!

**Normal POV**

"Hey! Not fair!" Derrington whined.

Massie ran. Good thing she was wearing her Betsey Johnson flats. Derrington was catching up so she ran and ran until he pulled her by her wrist "Tag!" he yelled. But he lost his balance. He was still holding Massie's wrist so they both fell. Massie was on top of him, their faces got really close. It was like an after shock. They stared at each other for a while...

**Derrington's POV**

Thank you, gravity!

**Massie's POV**

EhmaGAWD! this can't be happening! I'm on top of him again! Gawd, his packs are gorgeous! I could still remember our first lip-kiss. This happened to us before! Should I kiss him now?? ehmagawd is he leaning closer?? NOOOOOOOO! I'm not prepared! I haven't applied my gloss yet! CLAIRE!! HELP!!

**Normal POV**

Derrington tried to lean forward to Massie so he could try kissing her again but suddenly, Massie's phone rang. She stood up and fixed herself.

ON THE PHONE:

"Hullo?" Massie answered.

"MASSIE!!" Claire shrieked.

"Oww! What's up, Claire? How's the honeymoon?"

"Don't ask. Tell you bout it this Wednesday. Hey, pick us up in the airport, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Dempsey and Dylan will be home by Wednesday too."

"Why, where did Dylan go?"

"Vegas. She's with Kemp and Chris food hunting." Massie rolled her eyes by the thought.

"I have to go. Can't wait to tell you the big news!" Claire squeeled.

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Massie asked.

Claire already hung up the phone.

"What did Claire say?" Derrington asked while putting back his polo shirt on.

"Hey, I better go now. I'll call Isaac."

"Let me bring you home," Derrington offered.

"No thanks. I'll just call Isaac." she declined.

Derrington knew why this happened. He just didn't insist. Soon, Isaac arrived and picked up Massie

* * *

**wait up for the next. I'm kinda busy with school stuffs, so just wait, kay?**

**xoxo Jew.**

**P.S don't forget to REVIEW! i love good reviews :)**


	11. Chat

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

10:00 PM

Massie opened her IM to chat with Kristen and Alicia.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Mass! Derrington asked me if you're single!

MASSIEKUR: ??!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: I think he likes u again!

HOLAGIRL: Ehmagawd x10!

MASSIEKUR: He asked me out 2day for shopping

HOLAGIRL: EHMAGAWD!!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Did u?

MASSIEKUR: Yes. No choice.

HOLAGIRL: spill it, Mass!

MASSIEKUR: We went 2 WC Mall then 2 Briarwood. We played Tag in the soccer field. He took off his shirt. Gawd, he has 6 packs!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Guess we don't need the search warrant anymore!

MASSIEKUR: Whatevs.

Another message from SHORTS4LIFE popped out. Massie jumped out of her chair.

SHORTS4LIFE: Block?

Massie didn't reply to Derrington.

MASSIEKUR: He IMed me!

HOLAGIRL: Ehmagawd Mass! He's the one!

MASSIEKUR: ??

HOLAGIRL: Ur meant 2 b!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Ah-greed!

MASSIEKUR: No way!!

HOLAGIRL: Why, don't you like him too?

MASSIEKUR: Idk! He's immature

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Give him a chance.

HOLAGIRL: Change him!

Massie's phone rang.

ON THE PHONE:  
Massie: Hello?  
Person: Block  
Massie: Derrington  
Derrick: What's up?  
Massie: Nothing much  
Derrick: Are you okay? You seem different  
Massie: Yeah. Just fine.  
Derrick: You didn't reply on my IM  
Massie: I didn't get any. So, why'd you call?  
Derrick: Uhm.. what we did today wasn't officially a date, right?  
Massie: Uh-huh  
Derrick: I was wondering.. Uhm, would you like to go on a dinner date with me?  
Massie: Uhh.. Sure  
Derrick: Thanks! Pick you up at 7?  
Massie: Okay  
Derrick: Bye  
Massie: Bye

Massie squeeled.

MASSIEKUR: we're having dinner tomorrow

HOLAGIRL: Yay!

MASSIEKUR: I don't think I'm in love w/ him.

HOLAGIRL: You'll soon b

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Hey, gotta go.

HOLAGIRL: Me 2. Bye Massie. Bye Kristen.

Massie stared at the wall for minutes thinking about what to wear tomorrow.


	12. Bad day

Glambition Bldg.

Conference Room

Tuesday, June 23rd

10:00 AM

"Good Morning everyone!" Massie greeted her employees."I called you here for an urgent meeting because I got a call from Skye Hamilton. You all know her right?"

"All I know is she owns BADS," Kori said. "and that she graduated High School in Alpha Academy."

"Skye Hamilton is getting married next month and she asked me to design her entourage's outfits. She called me this morning to let me know that she's coming back in Westchester this Thursday. She'll check on our works. My friends are suppose to do this but they're busy. So, what we'll do is try to make something new; something original and modern. Here are the lists of your assignments." Massie handed them their assignments.

"Deadline of outputs will be tomorrow. Can we do it?" she continued.

Everybody agreed and nodded.

"Thank you. Skye's request means ah-lot to this company. She could help us gain reputation," Massie said. "Meeting's over."

Everybody started leaving. "Oh, and Seth? Don't forget to report to me about tonight's fashion show. I can't be there tonight."

"Yes, Ms. Block," Seth replied.

* * *

Massie's Office

Kristen and Alicia was on the phone with Massie

"Sooooooo, are you ready?" Kristen asked.

"NO, I need to go shopping. Leesh, could you do my shopping for me? Im kinda busy here,"

"Sure. Josh and I will go to the mall anyway. We're buying baby stuffs for Ralph and Lauren," Leesh replied.

"You named your twins Ralph and Lauren?" Massie asked.

"Uh-huh! Cute, right?"

"Yeeaaah," Massie lied.

"What do you want us to buy for you?" Alicia asked.

"I want that new panel pleated purple dress by Interlude. You know my size," Massie said.

"Hey, any news from Dylan?" Kristen asked.

"Paul has been calling me asking where she is. He freaked out when I said she's in Vegas with two guys," Alicia said.

"Why in all the places did she choose to hunt food in Vegas? She isn't thinking!" Kristen said. "And why with Hurley and Plovert? She's craaazy!"

"They're coming back tomorrow. They will arrive same time with Claire and Cam." Massie informed them.

"OH btw, I have great news," Alicia squeeled.

"What?" Kristen and Massie said in chorus.

"Ryan Seacrest called me this morning to ask me if I could go back to E! News when my kids turn a month older. And he said that I should bring my family in LA cause we might be in this new reality show he's hosting."

"That's grreaat!" Massie exclaimed.

"But we'll miss you again, Leesh."

"I'll miss you, too guys." Alicia said. "But don't worry! I'll visit you every week. Promise."

"Swear to Bean,"

"I swear. I miss that pug!" Alicia replied.

"If he hadn't died during---" Kristen said

"Don't mention it!" Massie interupted. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Aww, Mass! Don't cry! Bean is safe somewhere up there," Kristen consoled her.

"I know but---" Massie broke off when Seth knocked. "Hey, gotta go. My P.A got some issues again." They laughed and said goodbye.

"Open!" Massie signaled Seth to open the door.

"Uhh, Ms. McLaughlin would like to ask for the designs of her gown, Ms. Block. Should we give it?" he asked.

"No! She might let some other designer make it for her."

"I'll tell her," Seth left.

After a few minutes, Seth knocked again.

"What does she want now?" Massie whined.

"A rose for you, Ms. Block. From.."

"Gimme that!" She grabbed the rose without minding if there might even be thorns.

Seth left and closed the door. Massie read the note:

_Good day, Block :)_

Massie's POV:

That's it? Good day? Puh-lease. It's not a good day for me.

* * *

Massie's Bedroom

6:50 PM

"Thanks for buying the dress for me, Leesh."

"No prob," Alicia beamed.

"Rate me"

"9.9" Alicia grinned.

Massie sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for this."

"You'll enjoy it. You're with Derrington!"

"That's the point!"

"Why?"

"I'm not ready for him. It's like the past has come back again. Remember he was the one who dumped me? And I don't like the feeling of liking him again."

"So you mean you like him again?"

"Uhh, something like that," Massie admitted.

"Ehmagawd! You have to give him another chance, Mass. I think he likes you again too!"

"Uhh, well.."

The doorbell rang.

"Ehmagawd it's him!" Alicia squeeled. "Have fun!"

* * *

**I'm sick. Get well soon for me! :)**

**Make me happy. Please review.  
**

**xoxo Jew**


	13. They strike back

Massie opened the door and Derrington was there standing outside their house. He was wearing some pants now. Massie was amazed.

"Good evening, Massie" Derrington smiled playfully and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Uhm, Thanks. Good evening to you too, Derri---ck," Massie replied.

Derrington smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Uhh, yeah. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Derrington stopped his car. A helicopter was waiting.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked.

"Just wait," Derrington said.

They went inside the helicopter then it started. Massie could see the whole Westchester and it was beautiful.

"Look, Massie. It's your place!" Derrington pointed their estate.

Massie giggled. Not only because she could see how big their house is, but also because Derrington is now officially calling her by her first name.

After an hour, the helicopter landed.

"Thank Gawd!"

Derrington held out his hands to help Massie move out of the helicopter.

"Your hands are cold. Are you nervous?" Derrington teased.

"Uhh, No! It's cold up there!" Massie replied. Derrington was still holding her hands.

"Remember this place?" Derrington asked.

"No. I don't know--" Massie looked around, the place was familiar.. she could remember the bunks and the trees and.. "Ehmagawd, we're in Lake Placid!"

"Now you remember."

"Of course! This was the place where I got expelled from OCD, the place where I met a grizzly bear and the place where I had my.." Massie paused. "I would not forget Forever Wild Campsite in Lake Placid," she continued.

"We had our first kiss here."

"Yeah, and that too."

"That's why you couldn't forget?" Derrington teasingly guessed.

Massie didn't reply cause she didn't want Derrington to know he was right.

There was a dining table for two and some violinists. They both sat and the waiter came to serve them the appetizer.

"Dune Baxter?" Massie asked.

"You know him?" Derrington asked.

"Yup. They're friends with Kristen."

"How is she now?" Dune asked.

"She's fine. She's now a doctor at Westchester Hospital and she's engaged."

"Oh. I see. Well, tell her I said 'hi'," Dune said.

"Sure, I will. She'd love to hear this news." Massie said.

"Uhh, our drinks please?" Derrington requested.

"Yes, sir"

"I was planning to have dinner at the lake, you know with a raft and everything, but thought you might be scared. Have you seen Lake Placid the movie?" Derrington said.

"No"

"There's this man-eating crocodile in that lake," Derrington said. "SO, how's work?"

"Just fine. My team's working hard on Skye's requests."

"Who's she gonna be wed with, by the way?"

"To Chris Abeley"

"That guy whom I saw you were with that night we broke up at Skye's party?"

"Yeah that guy"

Dune came and served them the next course.

"How's your dog?"

"Bean? He died three years ago. He was old and weak. I miss him so much."

"Did you miss me?" Derrington asked

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"I missed you.. and your comebacks"

Massie cleared her throat. "Uhhm, why'd you take me here anyway?"

"Because this place is the most memorable place we've been to together"

The violinist played a new song. Derrington stood up.

"Wanna dance, Massie?"

"Sure"


	14. There they go again

Derrington placed his hands on Massie's waist while Massie placed hers on his shoulders then they danced.

"You are so beautiful tonight"

"Thanks" Massie could feel her cheeks heat up.

"You know, when I was in Brazil, you kept appearing in my dreams. Its like fate wants you to be my dream girl."

"Who's Faith?"

"Massie, truth is, I'm falling for you again. I've been thinking of you a lot since after our break up. Even when I was with another girl. I don't know why, but you were the only girl that ever survived in my thoughts. Call me obsessed... well, uhh, it's not obsession though. There's a difference between uncontrollably liking someone and being obsessed." Derrington said hurriedly.

"So, does that mean you uncontrollably like me? You're not obsessed, right? Cause obsession sounds creepy."

Derrington chuckled. "Yes"

"Well... there's this guy who's in love with me again, his name is-- well, I cant tell you coz he knows who he is, and I think that I'm falling for him too."

Derrington looked confused. "Who's that guy? Tell me, please."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Come.. follow me." She took her coat and reached for Derrington's hand and pulled him towards the birch behind the girls' old cabin.

"Remember this spot?"

"Yup"

There was silence for a while. Both their thoughts have been reminiscing about their first kiss. Massie could feel a little springy tingle in her body. Derrington looked at Massie; she looked at Derrington. They had an eye-to-eye contact. Suddenly, Derrington inched closer towards Massie then KISSED her.

This time was different. It was more passionate than their kisses before.

Massie stuck out her hand inside her coat pocket. She remembered her B pin was there. She squeezed the pin. The sharp points hurt but she'd care less.

Massie's phone rang. It was Dylan. They stopped kissing.

"Excuse me for a sec"

(on the phone convo:)

"Dylan? What's up? We've been worried sick!"

Dylan sobbed. "Massie"

"Hey, are you crying? What's wrong??"

"I'm married. To Plovert!"

"EHMAGAWD! Are you serious? You're not kidding, right?"

"No!!" She sobbed again. "Last night we got drunk and it all happened so fast! I couldn't remember anything. The next morning I woke up with marriage papers on my hands and Plovert beside me. I've never slept with any guy before. You have to help me, Mass. Please. I don't know what to tell my mom.. and PAUL! Ehmagawd Paul would kill me! Daily Grind would be a disaster without him!"

"That's what happens when you're in the Sin City. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. You need to fix it there. Gawd, Dylan, you're so dumb! You're not thinking at all! Why did you even go to Vegas with Hurley and Plovert in the first place?"

"I don't know.. I guess I really am dumb especially when it comes to food."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Divorce is all I could think of. I'm not ready to be his wife! I don't even love him!"

"Where's Plovert?"

"He freaked out and ran away. I think he's going back there in Westchester"

"I'm not in Westchester."

"Where are you?"

"Tell you tomorrow. I need to go. Bye!"

----

"Sorry for that. Dylan called. She and Plovert just got married." Massie told Derrington

"WHAT??! That's CRAZY!"

"I know! They're getting a divorce eventually."

Massie took out her B pin and gave it to Derrington.

"What's this?" Derrington asked

"It's my B pin. D'you remember the M pin? Well, it got lost. So.. uhm. keep it. It's precious."

"Sure. It'll be my lucky charm." He winked at Massie.

* * *

Block Estate

The Driveway

12:05 AM

They got back to Westchester. Derrington drove Massie home.

"I had a good night. Thanks for the memories." Derrington said.

"Me too. Thanks"Massie gave Derrington a kiss on the cheek and went inside their house.

_Great. Only a kiss on the cheek? Smooth move._ Massie thought. She opened the door once more and Derrington was still standing there, with a blank face.

"Oh Hey" Derrington said.

Massie kissed Derrington, this time, on the lips.

"Good night. SLEEP TIGHT." Massie said. She batted her lashes then went inside her house again then closed the door.

* * *

**EHMAGAWD**

**tell me what you think about this chap :)**

**xoxo Jew  
**


	15. Airport

**For those who got confused with the chapter before this, try reading it again.. slowly. It's just understandable :)**

**xoxo jew  
**

* * *

Glambition Bldg.

Conference Room

Wednesday, June 24th

9:00 AM

"Job well done, team. I think Skye will love this.. I hope," Massie announced. "Btw, how's our page in Vogue, Gwen?"

"I already sent it to them and they called me this morning. They're printing it for next month's ish."

"Good. How's that fashion show last night, Seth?"

"I took down notes, Ms. Block and its on your desk"

"Very well. So, uhh, meeting's over."

Massie went back to her office. She sat on her chair and there was something pointy that hit her butt.

"OWW!" she looked at it and it was her M pin. "Oh! My M pin's just here!" Her phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Massie! Guess what?!" Kristen exclaimed.

"What?"

"Dempsey just got back from Africa. We went to the jewelry shop to buy him a new engagement ring.. some giraffe ate it.. and then I saw Derrington!! I asked the lady what he bought and she said he bought a red gold necklace with an M.B pendant and a diamond ring! It's ahb-viously for you"

"Duhh! I'm like the only girl he knows with an initial of MB"

"Right. So, uhh, what happened last night?" Kristen asked.

"I got a call from Dylan last night and she just got married to Plovert"

"WHAT??!" Kristen hung up.

"Hello? Kris? Still there?"

Her phone rang again.

"Hi, Massie" Derrick said.

"Hey"

"I'm here already."

"Oh! Yeah, uhm. I'll be down there in a while."

"Okay. I'll wait. Bye"

Massie hurriedly fixed herself up, pinned her M pin in her bag and left her office. Derrington was waiting for her downstairs. They are going to the airport to fetch Dylan, Claire and Cam.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night.. been thinking bout that kiss."

Massie beamed.

"What?" Derrington

"Nothing.."

"Were you able to sleep?

"Yup"

"And did you dream about me?"

"I don't know.."

"Hmm"

* * *

White Plains

Westchester County Airport

11:00 AM

"Sorry I hung up on you, Mass." Kristen apologized.

"That's okay" Massie said.

"Uhm, girls, could you uhh, go with me to the ladies' room for a sec?" Alicia asked.

The girls left Derrington and Josh behind and went to the comfort room.

"Spill. What happened last night?" Alicia demanded.

"Can't you wait till Dylan and Claire comes?" Massie asked.

"Fine" Alicia said. Massie smirked.

"So how do I look?"

"You're a 9.5 today, Mass" Kristen rated her.

"Thanks, I love your maternity dress today, Leesh. Hmm.. Olian? 9.3" Massie rated her.

"Thanks! Oh I'll miss wearing maternity dresses. My due date is next week."

"Kristen, you're blooming today. Is it because of Dempsey's return?" Massie teased.

"Maybe" Kristen blushed.

"Are those the latest Isla Suede cutout bootie from BCBG?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, Dempsey gave it to me."

"9.4"

"Thanks"

"Let's go"


	16. WHAAT?

When they got back, Derrington's soccer team was there. Fans were crowding them.

"Massie!" Derrick yelled.

"Hey"

"Wanna get some coffee? I need some air. Those fans are suffocating me."

Massie giggled "Sure"

"We'll just get a coffee. Be right back," Massie told Alicia and Kristen.

Derrington held Massie's hands and started walking. Someone from far yelled "Babe!"

Someone tapped on Derrick's shoulders.

Derrington turned "MARIA??" His eyes widened.

"Oh babe, I miss you! You haven't called since you came here!" said the woman named Maria with a Brazilian accent. He kissed Derrington in front of Massie.

"And who is this girl?" Maria asked.

"I'm Massie Block. You?" Massie said.

"I'm Maria Barnes. I'm a supermodel. I'm Brazilian. I'm hott. I'm Derrick's fiancé" Mariea leered.

"Fiancé?" Massie asked then she let go of Derrington's hand.

_What the?? DERRINGTON, YOU CHEATER!! YOU ARE SO D2M! _she thought_._

"Massie, I'm sorr---" Derrington

"OH great! Thanks, DerriNGTON, you reminded me of something I wanna announce to everyone" Massie interrupted.

"What announcement?" Derrington said shakily.

Massie walked out and went back to join the others.

_Be strong, Massie. It's easy. You can do this. _Massie thought

Just then Dylan, Cam and Claire arrived.

"CLAIRE!! DYLAN!!" Kristen yelled.

The girls squeeled and hugged each other. Derrington and Maria came.

"Who's that girl, Massie?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. I don't care"

The crowd lessened. Massie heard Derrington speak to one of his team mate.

"Why didn't you tell me she's coming?" he asked.

"We were gonna tell you but these fans came"

"Bullshit" Derrington cursed.

"Guys! Listen" she called everybody's attention.

_Go Massie. This is easy. It'll only last for a while._

"I have an announcement to make," she continued.

"What is it?" Derrington asked.

"I'm engaged."

"WHAAATT??!" the TPC, Cam, Josh, Dempsey and DERRINGTON were shocked.

"To Derrington??" Kristen asked.

"No, silly! To Seth Plummer, my PA. You know him, right?" she asked to no one in particular.

"That guy from the bastketball team?" Cam said. "Chris Abeley's pal?"

"Yup. Him"

"But I thought.. Mass, I'm confused!!" Alicia shook her head.

"I know. Derrington, you aren't the only one who cheated" Massie whispered.

"I have an announcement to make too!" Claire said and smiled at Cam.

"Oh btw, Derrington's engaged too! with Maria.. go awn, Claire" Massie interupted.

"I'm pregnant" Claire squeeled.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I know right! We could totally talk about motherhood together!" Claire said.

"No! Nawt that! I'm leaking! Josh I'm leaking!!"

"Eh. Ma .Gawd!" Kristen, Dylan and Massie said respectively.

"Call 911!!" Josh demanded. "We're gonna have our babies!" he sounded like a really happy father.

"HURRY!!" Alicia yelled.

Everyone panicked. Including the soccer boys.


	17. Ralph and Lauren

Westchester Hospital

Emergency Room

11:30 AM

Everybody was panicking.

"OWWWW!! Hurry up!! They're coming out!!" Alicia demanded.

"Just relax, Leesh. We're here." Kristen consoled her.

"Inhale. Exhale" Claire said.

The nurses came hurriedly. The boys were left outside because they're not allowed to. Kristen only asked permission for Massie, Claire and Dylan to come in.

"Leesh, relax okay?" Massie was horrified.

Kristen and the nurses started the operation. The girls each held Alicia's hands for support.

"OWWWW!! HoooHooo HOO! OWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

One baby came out.

"This one's Ralph"

"Where's the other one?" Massie asked curiously.

"They don't come out all at once, Mass" Claire informed her

"Gawd, I'm hungry. Who's hungry?" Dylan asked.

"AAAHHH!!" Alicia yelled.

Then a few minutes, another baby came out.

"and this one's Lauren. Congratulations, Leesh." Kristen said.

"Awwwe! Congratulations!!" The TPC hugged Alicia.

Kristen gave Alicia her babies. "Say hello to, mommy!"

"Awwe! They're so cute!!" the TPC squeeled.

"Say hello to your mommies, Ralph and Lauren." Alicia said. TPC giggled.

"Hey. I'll call the lucky daddy" Dylan said.

----

Dylan put on a fake sad face when she saw Josh was walking back and forth panicking.

"Josh. I'm really sorry.."

"Why? What happened?? Are my babies alright??"

"Uhh, No."

Josh collapsed.

"JOSH!!" Derrington yelled. "What happened?"

"I was just kidding!"

"Water! Get some water!" Derrington yelled.

"Here" Cam handed him a bottle of water.

Derrington splashed the water in Josh's face.

"WHOAA! What happened?" he woke up.

"Sorry. Your babies are fine" Dylan apologized.

"Whatever, Dylan."

"Congratulations!" She said. "If that helps.." she muttered.

"Never do that to me, Dylan... when it's Claire's turn to be like this." Cam warned her.

"Okay" she giggle-blurted.

---

Everybody came in to see the newborn twins.

"They're so cute!" Olivia, who came from the information center, said.

"They're as cute as their parents" Josh haughtily said.

"Yeah right" Dylan snickered.

After a while, Alicia and the babies rested. Josh fixed some papers. Dylan, Claire and Cam went home to unpack.

"I don't get it, Mass. What happened last night?" Kristen asked.

"We ate dinner together, that's all," she replied.

"When did Seth propose to you?"

"A long time ago. We don't want the public to know yet.."

"So, you don't like Derrington?"

"Who says I like him anyway?"

Derrington and Maria passed by. He looked pissed at Maria who was flirting him.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go to the ladies' room for a while.. wanna come?" Massie asked.

"Im just gonna stay here.." Kristen said.

Derrington heard Massie.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you sit and wait here for a sec?" he said.

"Hurry, okay?"

Derrington hurried up to catch up with Massie.

"Hey! Massie, wait up!" he yelled. Massie turned around and stopped when she saw him.

"What?!" she asked rudely.

"I need to talk to you."

"I--" she broke off. Derrington interupted, "Please?"

Massie sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you really engaged?"

"Duh! I already announced it"

"But I thought--"

"You thought what? That I was single? Puh-lease! A single status is so nawt me."

"So you mean that kiss never mattered?"

"A kiss is a kiss. I've kissed you before, who cares?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're engaged?" Derrington asked.

Massie snorted. "Why, did you?"

"Why Seth Plummer?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Seth? He's a really good guy. My work times are so romantic just because of him. He inspires me everyday. That's why I'm happy to hire him as my PA."

"So, I guess he has your M pin and it wasn't really lost?"

"Uhhhhh-huh" she nodded slowly thinking about it.

"And he was the guy you told me last night? The one you won't tell me the name?"

She rolled her eyes. _Gawd, how stupid of him! But that'll do. _"Yeaahh"

He lowered his head. "Uhm, We'll be going back to Brazil tomorrow. Maria just decided that she wants the wedding date to be set next week.. I, uhh, she's inviting you to come.. if you want to"

"Oh I'd love to.." Massie said sarcastically.

"Great" he lightened up a bit. "We'll go now.. uhh, bye, Mmmm-- Block"

**Massie's POV**

How could he? He hasn't got a heart at all. He just invited me to his wedding. How rude. He just doesn't know my feelings. I will never go. It'll hurt me seeing him waiting for another girl to walk in that isle. And he's calling me Block again. UGH. Why did I let him fool me? I thought we were really in love. I thought he already was what the girls and I have been looking for. I thought.. I thought that M.B necklace was mine. Maria Barnes. Sounds aweful. I hate it when I talk good things about Seth. I don't even like this guy! I just wish Bean was here, so I won't be talking to my mind anymore. Now I need to solve that problem with Seth. Ehmagawd! Skye! Ehmagawd! Tomorrow!

**Derrington's POV**

Its hard to say goodbye to the one you love..  
God, why didn't you tell me she was engaged too? Is this a karma or something? I never thought we were both cheating with each other. I never did know I was going to fall in love with her again. I really can't control myself.. I have to do something. But what? UGH Seth Plummer.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you waited long for this next chap to come.**

**I've been busy with school stuffs, really.**

**Hoping u would understand :)**

**Review please. thanks**

**xoxo Jew**


	18. Secret and Lie

Westchester Hospital

Room 911

6:00 PM

"Massie, please tell us everything." Kristen requested

"Fine! Okay. I got secretly engaged to Seth Plummer last month! I didn't tell you guys because it's embarrassing. Hello? Seth Plummer? Anyway.. It started when we had overtimes at work together.. and things started to develop."

"And how bout Derrington? I thought you liked him again?"

"How was the date last night?" Alicia asked.

"I don't LIKE Derrington. I just used him! I'm sorry if I never told you about it"

"Used him for what?" Kristen asked.

"Used him so Seth would be angry at me! He's so... kind-hearted!"

"Wait. I don't get it.. You dated Derrington?" Dylan interupted.

"Yes. Last night."

"Where did he take you?" Claire inquired.

"We went to Lake Placid last night."

"REALLY?! Ehmagawd, Mass that's so romantic! You had your first kiss there!" Claire giggled.

"Shut up. It wasn't romantic"

"I really thought you weren't single! I thought you were C-minus!" Dylan said.

"I thought you don't wanna marry yet?" Massie snapped.

"You're married??!" Claire exclaimed.

"Uh-huh" Dylan lowered her head like she wants to cry.

"Did you talk to Plovert yet?... Oh wait, you're now a Plovert, too!" Kristen teased.

"Shut up!"

"PLOVERT?!" Claire shrieked. "When, Where, how??!"

"Vegas. UGH I'm hungry. who has food?" she tried to change the subject.

"Vegas??! And how's Paul? Did you broke up?" Claire asked again.

"He doesn't know yet.. I don't know how to tell him"

"Why don't we ALL go to dinner tomorrow? Let's celebrate for Ralph and Lauren. You could bring Seth, Mass" Alicia invited them.

"Oh I don't know.. I'll ask him first."

"So how was the honeymoon, Claire?" Dylan asked Claire.

"It was great. But.. We visited my grandparents and weird things happened"

"Weird, like what?" Massie asked.

"They were being harsh on Cam. They told him that they don't want him to be my husband just because he's only a soccer coach"

"They're so.."

"Protective." Claire continued. "They even told Cam that I was better with Max, my best friend"

"Awwwe, poor Cam"

"But that's okay now. He got happy when I told him that he's gonna be a father soon"

"Is Dempsey here now, Kristen?" Dylan asked.

"Yup. He just arrived very early this morning"

"That's why she's so pretty and blooming today" Massie teased.

"Who do you think is gonna be pregnant next?" Claire asked.

"I think it's Kristen" Massie teased again.

"I think it's Dylan. Maybe they've done something while they're drunk in Vegas" Alicia teased her.

"Shut up!" Dylan yelled.

"Or maybe it's Alicia again!" Dylan got back at Alicia.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"Or maybe Maria!" Kristen uttered.

Massie went silent.. and so did everybody.

"Who's that Maria girl, btw?" Dylan asked Kristen.

"She's a supermodel. She's Brazilian. She's 'hott'. She's Derrick's fiancé." Massie imitated her.

"Did you just say Derrick?" Dylan gasped.

"What? I just imitated Maria Barnes"

"Ehmagawd Massie's jealous!" Kristen blurted.

"No I'm nawt!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are! I know that face. I don't even think that you're really engaged to Seth! You are just making this up so you wont be embarrassed by Derrington! You don't even look like you're in love with Seth. You look like you're in love with Derrington! You were soo whimsical when he asked you out!"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"We trust you, Mass. But I'm just nawt sure! Bring him tomorrow night. We wanna see our best friends' fiancé."

"I WILL"

_Oh no! Oh no! What should I do? I can't focus on that matter tomorrow! Skye's coming! I never would have done this for the first place! Karma karma karma.. _Massie sighed.

"Leesh, I'm going home now. I still need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Sure. Don't forget the celebration tomorrow! Bring Seth, okay?"

"I'm going too.. Can I ride with you, Mass? I need to pick up some things at the guest house. This moving away from the family is making me ditsy" Claire told Massie.

"Sure"

Massie and Claire left. Isaac picked them up.

"Hey, need some help?" Massie offered.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks" Claire smiled.

They went to Claire's old room at the guest house.

Massie sat at Claire's bed. "Oww!" she stiffled when her butt sat on something.

"Hey it's Doose! Remember Doose?" Claire asked her.

Massie held Doose. Flashbacks about her first kiss with Derrington appeared. "Of course" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Nothing"

"There's something"

"No"

"There is. I know. Tell me"

"It's true that I'm not engaged to Seth Plummer. It's true that I love Derrington again. I was just afraid that he'd think I was just easy to get and easy to cheat on. I was deeply hurt when I saw Maria Barnes kiss Derrington. That date last night was romantic. He was romantic."

"Oh Massie" Claire consoled Massie. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'll let Seth Plummer act with me"

"No, I mean what are you going to do with your feelings with Derrington?"

"Throw it away"

"You can't throw your feelings. Nobody can"

"Then what should I do?"

"Confess to everyone. Including Derrington."

"I can't do that!"

"You'll eventually have to.. if you don't wanna be like Dylan, marrying someone you don't like"

"Nawt now"

"Fine. But you have to resolve this. If you need any help, I'm just at our new house"

"Thanks, Claire. Promise you won't tell anyone else? Let me do the confessions"

"Yeah, sure"


	19. The Proposal

Glambition Bldg.

Conference Room

9:00 AM

Massie opened the conference room. Her employees were waiting for her.

"Hey guys. This is Skye. Skye meet my awesome team.." Massie introduced Skye to her team.

"Hey thank you for accepting my request and thank you for working on it" Skye said.

"No problemo" Kori said.

"Are you from OCD?"

"Uh-huh"

"So, Skye, do you want to see our designs for your entourage's gowns?" Massie asked politely.

"Yes please. Oh by the way, Mass, I want you to be my maid of honor"

Massie's mouth dropped. "Me? Your maid of honor?"

"Yep. But if you don't like uhm, that's okay"

"Of course I'd like to. It would be an honor to be your maid of honor. Thanks." They laughed.

"But why me?" she asked.

"Beeecause you have been part of Chris' and my.. uhh, love life. You once helped us before, remember?"

"I remember" _Of course I would. That was the time Derrington.. ehem never mind. _Massie thought.

"So where's your output?"

"Here" Massie handed her the outputs of their designs.

Skye skimmed through the designs. The designers looked scared and nervous, not only because Skye might not like them but also because Massie might kill them if it isn't good.

"Oh my! These are amaaazing, Massie. Oh I can't wait for me to wear this!"

"Thanks" her employees cheered.

"The bride's maid and flower girls will be here tomorrow to be measured.. my maid of honor is already, here so no need for me to call her to come" she winked at Massie. "Oh God I'm gonna be so pretty on my wedding day"

"You already are, Skye" Kori complimented.

"Ohh, btw, Seth is the best man" Skye pointed Seth and smiled at Massie.

_Guh-reat. _"Seth? Why?" she asked like she doesn't really know.

"Chris is my best bud" Seth answered.

"Ohh"

"I'm inviting you all to my wedding, kay? So you could also see how pretty my entourage is when we wear your work. So now I have to go. Im in a hurry. I have a meeting with my wedding coordinator"

"Sure"

"Thank you everyone. Bye!" Skye went out.

Everybody sighed in relief. "That was close. Congratulations. Job well done, people" everybody clapped and cheered.

"Seth, I need to talk to you. In my office, please"

----------

Seth came in her office.

"Yes, Ms. Block?"

"D'you want to be promoted and have double income?" she asked directly.

"Yup!"

"Are you in a relationship right now?"

"I just cooled off with my girlfriend"

"Perfect timing"

"Why?"

"This would kill me, really. Uhmmmm. Please be my "fake fiance" for a while" she said hurriedly.

"Fake fiance?" he repeated.

"Yes fake fiance. I need you to pretend we're engaged"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I need to do this. For my sake!"

"For your sake. How bout my sake?"

"You could get that promotion if you do it."

"I don't know..."

"It's just simple really. All you have to do is lie to my friends and to Derrington"

"Why would you lie to them?"

"It's ahb-viously none of your business"

"Well if I'm gonna be your fiance, I have to know"

"Shut up! It's only a pretend!"

Seth went silent

"Is it a Yes or No?" Massie asked. Seth didn't reply. "HEY!" Massie exclaimed angrily. "I'm talking here!"

"You told me to shut up!" he bit his lip.

Massie sighed. "Sorry okay?! Just please do it"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"You're not doing it the proper way!"

"The proper way to what?" Massie hissed.

"The proper way to propose!"

"I'M NAWT GONNA PROPOSE!"

"NO."

"But--!"

"Your loss."

"No, it'll be your loss. You'll lose a job opportunity.. or maybe a JOB."

"If you fire me, then I'll tell others what happened now"

"You can't do that! I could sue you! My friend's father is a good lawyer. You're of no match"

"I was just playing with you" he laughed.

"It's nawt funny!"

"Fine, whatever! It's a yes"

"Thank you. Now you may go"

"Won't I get a kiss from my fiance?" he said playfully.

Massie gave him a sarcastic flying kiss and rolled her eyes. "You're being haughty now, it's only fake, nothing to be proud of."

"So what would I do?"

"There's a party tonight. My friends want you to come. Please wear something.. not disgusting"

"All my clothes are like this"

Massie was in awe. "You seriously have to shop. And REALLY add more color to your life"

"Ouch" he felt insulted.

"Ouchy right? That's the ugly truth, Seth. Now shooo"


	20. Mr & Mrs Plummer

Rivera Estate

Garden

7:00 PM

"Remember. Act naturally" Massie reminded Seth. "And just go with the flow"

"Got it"

"Never ever do something stupid or they'll think you're an LBR"

"What's an LBR?"

"It's what you are"

"Huh? Is that good?"

"For you, yes"

"MASSIE!" Dylan yelled when they arrived at the garden.

"Hey guys, this is Seth Plummer. My fiance. Seth, this is Dylan.

"Hi. Nice meeting you" Seth shook hands with Dylan.

"Same to you, too, Seth Plumber"

"Where's Kristen?" Massie asked

"They're--" she paused

Kristen and Dempsey came.

"Here" Dylan continued.

"Hey!" Kristen said

"And this is Kristen.. Kristen, meet Seth"

"Hi nice meeting you" Seth greeted.

"Ooooh lala" Kristen teased Massie.

Claire and Cam came a minute later.

"Leesh, who are we waiting for?" Dylan asked. "I'm hungry!"

"Derrington and Plovert"

"WHAT?!" Massie and Dylan exclaimed together.

"What?" Alicia shrugged.

"Plovert? How'd you contact him? He never answers my call" Dylan asked.

"Why'd you invite Derrington?" Massie asked.

"Because. They're Josh's friends!" Alicia replied

Massie went to Claire.

"Please stick with me. Derrington's coming. Maria might be, too"

"Oh no!"

"I know right?"

Then, Derrington arrived with Plovert.. no Maria.

"No Maria. You're safe"

"But Seth is here!"

"Don't worry. I'm here"

"Thanks, Claire"

They all sat at the long table in the garden. Derrington and Massie was sitting across each other.

"Oh hey there, Seth Plumber. Didn't notice you there... You.. changed a bit. Did you just get a make-over?" Derrington said. Seth and Massie went silent. "So, where's the twins?"

"They're sleeping. They'll have their grand entrance soon" Alicia giggled.

"Just play it cool. Don't mind Derrington" Massie whispered.

Derrington glared at the two of them.

"Congratulations, by the way." he said to the two.

"Thanks" Seth replied.

"Plovert. What will you do to Dylan now?" Massie asked.

"I already asked for divorce papers from Mr. Rivera"

"That's why you have to be careful. Why'd you marry each other really?" Kristen said.

"We got drunk!"

-----------

the TPC went inside the house to see the babies. Derrington and Seth was left at the table.

"Plumber, what made you fall for Massie?" Derrington asked.

"Well, she's my boss and we spend most of the time at work and we see each other everyday"

"That's it? Just work?" Derrington asked. Seth nodded. There was silence.

"Take care of her, dude. She's really one of a kind. She may be a little cranky and mean at times.." Derrington said

"Yeah right" Seth snorted.

"but she's really cool" Derrington continued. "She's got a good sense of style. She's really fun. She's gorgeous. She's hott. She's a good kisser.." he paused. "Oops. Scratch that part"

"You know her pretty well, huh?"

"Yeaaahh. Sort of"

The others got back. Derrington's phone rang, it was Maria telling him to go home because they have to prepare for their flight the next day.

"Guys, I need to go. Flight's tomorrow so.."

"Good luck on your wedding, man" Cam patted him. Claire looked at Massie.

"I want you all to be there" Derrington said and looked at Massie. "Bye"

"Bye" everyone waved their hands. Derrington walked out. Then turned back..

"Good luck Seth and Massie.. uhh, future Mr. & Mrs. Plumber"

* * *

**lol. Plumber.**

**i got the name Seth Plummer from the Pacifier.**

**MAX THIERIOT!! 3**

**xoxo Jew**


	21. Too Late

Glambition Bldg.

Designer's Room

Friday, June 26th 10:00 AM

"Here are my maids" Skye entered the room.

"Layme?!"

"The groom's my brother" Layne informed Massie.

"And she's a good sister" Skye said and hugged Layne. Massie groaned.

"The DSL daters, right?" Massie asked.

"Yes." one of them answered.

"And this is Allie J. and Charlie.. my friends from Alpha Academy"

"Hi" Charlie said

"Hi! Let's start?"

The seamstresses started measuring the ladies.

"Wow Layne, you've grown.. bigger!" Massie teased.

"Thanks" Layne said sarcastically.

"So tell me how you and Chris fall for each other" Massie smiled at Skye.

"Well, when I got back here in Westchester, the two of us met again. And we started dating when he said he's looking for love. Then I remembered middle school. Yeahh, then I fell in love with a guy looking for one.." Skye sighed. "I'm really excited to be called Mrs. Abeley"

"Ohhkay"

One of the seamstress came to measure Skye.

"Oops, I forgot. I'm 12 weeks preggy. Please loosen the waist"

"You're pregnant?!" everybody, except Layne said.

"Sorry. I did forgot to tell you"

"No wonder! I thought you were just bloated" Allie J said. Skye glared at her. "Kidding"

"Who's your maid of honor?" one of the DSL daters asked.

"Massie" Skye grinned.

"Good Luck with that"

"Jealous much, Layne?"

"Yeah right"

"Why do you two fight a lot?" Skye asked.

"She hates me" Layne said.

"You bet!" Massie said.

"Well who helped you get that key to the super-secret-only-alpha's room?"

"That was useless, anyway, since the soccer boys used it as their locker room"

"And who helped you get a famous new clique when yours was ruined?"

"Still useless! They're useless"

"Sounds like you two have good memories together" Skye said. "Let's all go get a coffee"

"No thanks. I have to stay and finish some stuff"

"Okay. We'll go now. Thanks, Mass! We'll be back as soon as you finished everything"

"You're welcome, Skye"

-----------------

Massie went back to her office. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi" Seth came in.

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something"

"About what?"

"Derrick"

"I don't have time to talk about him"

"You should know. He's really in love with you. Last night, he keeps on telling me how great you are and that you're really a good kisser."

"What else did he say?"

"I thought you don't have time to talk about him?"

"You started anyway, so continue"

"I don't really remember everything. I could only remember he said that you're cranky and mean"

"What?! How dare he say that"

"It's true anyway" Seth muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"And he told me to take care of you"

"Ohh"

"When is this fiance thing gonna end?"

"Aysap"

"I need to know exactly when"

"After Derrington is married"

"Who's Derrington?"

"Derrick, I mean" Massie cleared her throat.

"Why?"

"What d'you mean why?"

"Why will you have to let him marry someone else instead of you. I think you both are madly in love with each other. And I mean MAD" _well he's mad. he fell in love with bossy massie. _Seth thought.

"I have to let hom go. He has hurt me at the wrong time. I made a really big mistake for letting him get in my life again"

"It's a bigger mistake when you let him go"

"I can't do anything anymore.. he's probably in Brazil now"

"See? You sound regretful"

"I am"


	22. Friday night sleepover

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

June 26th, Friday 8:00 PM

The Pretty Committee had finished their dinner and went up at Massie's room.

"Guys, Plovert and I had a talk last night.. and we planned to give this marriage a try. I have to agree because Paul just broke up with me"

"That's good!" Kristen said

"Yeah but wouldn't it be better if they fell in love first before they got married?" Massie said.

"At least they won't have any hard time in getting the divorce done" Alicia said.

"They will still have a hard time because they don't love each other yet"

"That's why we'll give it a try" Dylan said.

"Whatever. But don't come telling me you want that divorce again"

"What is wrong with you, Mass?"

"Nothing"

"There is something!"

Claire looked at Massie. Massie looked at her.

"What have you two been hiding?" Kristen asked. Massie & Claire went silent.

"I got a confession to make.." she paused and looked at them "I'm not really engaged. I just made it up so Derrington would know that I don't deserve to be cheated"

"I KNEW IT!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Yeaah, you knew it right" Massie lowered her head and sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Awwe, Mass. We understand you"

"I HATE DERRINGTON!" Massie screamed.

"Do it again" Dylan suggested.

"I HATE DERRINGTON!"

"Shut up, Dylan. That's not how you should solve this problem, Massie"

"What else can I do? I don't wanna go to Brazil! I don't wanna face Maria Barnes" she mocked Maria.

"Leave him alone. Let him go" Dylan suggested again.

"Do you love him?" Alicia asked.

"Yes" Massie muttered to herself.

"She obviously does. She's just hurt" Claire answered for her.

"I think he's more into you than to Maria. What exactly happened that night you dated?"

"He told me he's falling for me again. We kissed on that spot where we had our first"

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan yawped.

"That is so romantic!"

"Yeah but what is so romantic about us now?"

"You should stop that wedding"

"No. There is no way I will go to Brazil just to stawp that wedding. No way"

"Yeah, let him go. He's a jerk"

"You're not helping, Dyl"

"I hate him"

"Massie loves him"

"Mass, what would you do if they really marry? You would lose someone you love"

"I won't lose the one I love.. cause they're just here with me always. TPC forever!"

The girls giggled. "TPC forever!!"

"Hey, I need to go. The babies are waiting for me" Alicia said.

"Wait. I have an idea. What if we'll all sleep at the GLU headquarters? It's Friday. I miss our Friday night sleepovers. Married ones, leave your husbands for just one night. PLEASE?!" Massie offered.

"I'll call Josh first"

"And Dempsey"

"Cam will understand"

"Sure" Dylan said. "Good thing I'm single!"

"No you're nawt!" Kristen said.

"OH right! I forgot. I'm married"

The girls giggled.

"Isn't it ironic how Massie is the only single left?" Alicia wondered.

"Very ironic" Massie affirmed. The girls laughed.

They had their sleepover just like what they always do before.


	23. Stop the wedding!

**[1 MONTH LATER]**

Yonkers Gardens

Skye's Wedding

Sunday, July 19th, 9:00 AM

**[1 MONTH LATER]**

Cam's phone rang when he went to the bathroom.

"Derrick?"

"Cam! I'm in NY City right now.. wanna watch our game?"

"Sorry, man. I'm at the wedding. Massie is really gorgeous. You should come see her, " he teased Derrington. "If Maria's with you, then never mind. Massie will just be hurt and Claire will have to worry about her and forget about me again"

"We didn't get married. I quit"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Is the wedding starting yet?"

"Nope. The bride is still preparing"

"Where are you? Dude, I have got to go there"

"Yonkers Gardens. But how bout your game?"

"I'm only a sub. I don't care.. I have to stop Massie from marrying Plumber"

"But it's not Massie's wedding.. it's Skye's!" Cam tried to tell Derrington but he hung up already.

Skye and her entourage went down already. The pianists started playing. Chris was there in front, waiting for her bride. The entourage started walking. The wedding started.

"If anyone who objects for this two to get married, say 'I'" the Pastor said.

"I" everyone turned to face the guy who said 'I'.

"Massie, you can't marry Seth!" Derrington shouted

The wedding coordinator stood up and said, "You're crazy. GUARDS!"

"Call me crazy! I'm in love! Massie!" Derrington was dragged out by the guards.

The PC looked at Massie. Cam laughed. Claire elbowed him. Massie looked nauseous.

"Continue please" Skye demanded.

After a while..

"......I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the Pastor announced.

"Hey, let's go find Derrick" Cam whispered to Claire.

They went and looked for Derrington. They found him sitting near the guards.

"Dude. What an entrance! Good show.."

"Is she married now?"

"Yes. But don't worry. You two could have an affair and they could divorce" Cam said.

Claire hit her with her purse. "She's not getting married. They quit the engagement. It's Skye's wedding"

"What the?! CAM!" Derrington hit Cam at the back

"I didn't tell mention who's wedding it was"

"You should've told me it was Skye's before I suspect it was Massie's"

"Wait, why are you doing this? Where's Maria?" Claire asked.

"We didn't get married. I realized that if we marry, it just won't work. I know that she won't be a good wife to me"

"And you think Massie will?"

"She's perfect"

"But why did you propose to that Maria, anyway?"

"Because I thought I ran out of girls"

"Good one, dude" Cam laughed.

"D'you LOVE Massie?" Claire inquired.

"YES, I do"

"Then tell her!"

"The reception just started. You could make another show, man" Cam suggested

"I have an idea..." Derrington smugged.


	24. The End?

Hamilton-Abeley Nuptials Wedding Reception

11:30 AM

The Bossa Nova singers started playing a song. All the guests sat at their respective tables.

"Where's Claire and Cam?" Massie asked.

"Don't know" they shrugged.

A minute later, Claire and Cam got back. The Bossa Nova singers were being interupted by someone..

He grabbed the mic and cleared his throat "Massie?"

The people faced the guy on the stage. It was Derrington. The wedding coordinator called for the guards but Skye told her not to.

"I'm sorry Skye, this will just be for a minute.."

"Sure!" Skye yelled. She smiled at Chris. The people went silent.

"Massie?" He searched for Massie. He spotted her in table 18 with the rest of her friends.

"I'm sorry if I sort of embarrassed you a while ago. I really thought you were the one getting married. Claire and Cam just told me you quit the engagement. Well, I also quit mine. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about that engagement. I was too focused on my feelings for you that I forgot about her. I didn't love her, you know. It was just for fun, nothing serious. Because I.. I LOVE YOU, MASSIE BLOCK. You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. And you make me wiggle my butt." Derrington wiggled his butt.

"Ehmagawd"

"Isn't that a song?"

"Go Mass"

The PC said.

"Massie?" Derrington pleaded

_Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd. What to do??!!_ Massie thought in her head. She felt nauseous again. Suddenly, she collapsed.

"WHOA" the people cried out

Derrington ran towards her. "Massie! Hey, Massie. Wake up!"

"That's not how you do it" Kristen said like what doctors do.

"What should I do then?"

Kristen smiled at the PC. "You kiss her"

Derrington grinned. The PC giggled. Derrington pulled Massie slowly.. then.. their lips touched. Massie woke up.

Dylan looked at her watch. "Oh look. It's 12 o'clock. Just the right timing, sleeping beauty."

They all laughed.

"Derrick" Massie tried to speak. "I love you, too"

"AWWEE" the people said.

They kissed. The people cheered. The bossa nova singers started singing their version of Uncle Kracker's smile as requested by Claire and Cam.

**THE END.**


	25. Epilogue

[**1 YEAR AFTER**]

Dylan and Chris Plovert got settled and lived together. Dylan is 5 months pregnant and she quit directing her mom's show. Kristen and Dempsey got married during winter. Alicia and Josh moved to LA, since Alicia wanted to pursue her job of being a reporter. The Hotz family had their own reality show-- HOTZ. The twins, Ralph and Lauren was now 8 months old and they have grown beautifully. Claire was 8 months pregnant with a baby girl and Cam quit his job of bein a soccer coach at Briarwood. He was now in the Brazilian soccer team with Derrick. And as for Massie and Derrington.. well, they got married..

LAKE PLACID, NEW YORK

FOREVER WILD CAMPSITE

WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 24th

BLOCK-HARRINGTON NUPTIALS

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife" the Pastor announced. "You may kiss the bride"

Derrington smiled. Massie giggled. He took Massie's hand and they both ran towards the back birch of the girl's cabin.. where they had their first kiss.

"Where are you going?" Dylan yelled.

"OH I know where they're going" Claire snickered.

The guests followed them. There they kissed.

The people looked confused.. but they cheered anyway.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

* * *

**YAY! I'm finally done with the fic :)**

**tell me what you think about the whole story.**

**Rate my fic & Review. thanks for reading!**

**Sorry if some of you got confused.**

**xoxo JEW**


End file.
